they could be twins0o
by yuki-chan5
Summary: oi....please read....i'm not givving anything away..all i can say is that inu-yasha is giving me a headache!
1. Default Chapter

(two girls and a kitsune walk down a path dragging there feet)  
  
yuki: kiyaa!!!! are we there yet?  
  
rose: sigh...nope....  
  
yuki: but my feet hurt...(looks at the gorund)  
  
tachi: well were not evan half way there yet....  
  
yuki: . shut up kitsune!  
  
tachi: bite me!  
  
yuki: if i bit you you'd die! i'v eatin things larger then you!  
  
rose: sigh..what are we going to do when we get there?  
  
yuki: duh! were going to find a way home!  
  
rose: oh yes..were going to find a way back to 2003...in a village.....what if ther is't one?-.-  
  
yuki: then we'll go to the next village..(comtinues to stare at her feet)  
  
tachi: sigh.....  
  
(rose and tachi stop but yuki is looking at the ground so she dous't see them)  
  
rose: uuummm..yuki....you might want to watch out for-  
  
yuki: for what? (suddenly hits somthing hard and red)..oww...(falls down)  
  
rose: (rushing over to her) yuki? you ok?  
  
yuki: (swirly eyes) what did i run into?  
  
tachi: a guy..uhh...deamon..half deamon....i think...  
  
yuki: huh?  
  
inu-yasha: (looks down at them in irritation) why don't you watch were your going?  
  
(a girl in a green and white sailor school uniform suddenly comes rushing forward)   
  
kagome: inu-yasha!!!!!!!!!! you know very well that it was you who wasn't paying attion! you were stareing at the ground!  
  
tachi: no..it was her fault...she was't paying attion....  
  
yuki: ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....(picks up tachi by his black kitsune tail) i'm going to kill you someday..  
  
kagome: no, it was his fault..  
  
tachi: no it was hers....  
  
yuki+inu-yasha: (together) feh!  
  
rose: oh no....not another problem!we already have to get home!  
  
miroku: (walking over to rose) then why don't you rest while there fighting? ^________________________________^  
  
rose: -.- you weird me out..  
  
yuki +inu-yasha: (are griting there teeth glaring at each other)  
  
kagome: ok guys...calm down..we don't evan know each other....  
  
inu-yasha: i know her well enough to know she annoys me!  
  
yuki: baka neko!  
  
inu-yasha: i'm a DOG deamon!  
  
yuki: cat!  
  
inu: dog!  
  
yuki: cat!!  
  
inu: dog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
rose: why..why can't we just leave and get home?  
  
yuki: becuse i'm writing about whats happening to us! ..good thin i brought my laptop...  
  
rose: (brushes her shoulder lenghth hair off her shoulder) sigh..yuki...i am forbiding you from eating sugar or caffine..  
  
yuki: NO!!!!!!!!! i need my randomness to write my other fanfiction!!!!!!!!!  
  
rose:....please read and reiew....so she'll let me out of here...  
  
yuki: bye bye! ^.~ 


	2. what now?

kiyaa.....he won't stop glaring at me.....  
  
rose: you should have watched were you were going....  
  
tachi: yeah! it's compleatly your fault!  
  
yuki: shush! i need to start the chapter!!  
  
tachi: fine.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
( its a warm, sunny day in anciant japan...wait..ancient japan! what in the heck are we doing here?!...  
  
well any way were here trying to get back home to our own time....exept..we ran into a couple of weirdos along the way..)  
  
kagome: ok guys...just calm down..  
  
yuki+inu-yasha: (glareing at her)you exspect me to calm down?!!!!  
  
sango: we should at least intraduce ourselfs inu-yasha...  
  
rose: yes...we should intraduce ourselfs as well...  
  
miroku: then we might want to get those two away from each other.....  
  
tachi: good idea....(attemps to pull yuki backwards by her brown shoulderlenghth hair that was in a ponytail)   
  
yuki: kiyaaaaaaaaa! that hurt you stupid fox!  
  
rose: tachi....don't make her madder....  
  
yuki: (takes out her collapsable katana..wait...this is't my katana!)0.0  
  
rose: were'd you get the wiffel bat?  
  
yuki: i dunno....i know my collapsable katana is here somewere...(digs in her pocket)hhhhhhhmmmmm...  
  
tachi: you had a wiffle bat in your pocket?  
  
yuki: yeah..dosn't everyone?..lets see...*takes out a pepsi can* pepsi can?...nope...gatekeepers manga? ...nope...magic glowing  
  
pencil?..nope...salami?..nope...printer?...no...were is it?....bowling ball...nope...rabid bore?...nope...i give up..i can't find it...  
  
rose: are you pockets portals to another dimension?  
  
yuki: how did you guess?  
  
tachi: -.-  
  
kagome: (sweatdrop) well my name's kagome....  
  
yuki: wait a second...you don't look like your from this time...(gets up in her face looking her over) no..you look like your from our time...  
  
kagome: your time? you mean your from the 21 first century?   
  
rose: *nod*  
  
sango: then were did you get those cloths? and the kitsune?  
  
shippo: kitsune? some one talking about me? *spots tachi* oh! cool!  
  
yuki: we bought the cloths and the kitsune won't stop following us....-.-  
  
tachi: what? i know these parts better then you do!  
  
rose: he has a point yuki....  
  
yuki: gggggrrrrrrr...fine...my names yuki (points to rose) thats rose, (points to achi) and thats annoying...  
  
tachi: i have a name ya know!  
  
rose: his name is tachi...  
  
yuki: well anyway we got sent here on our way to school...and now were trying to get back..  
  
rose: T.T and i missed the math test...kiyaa! i'm never going to get into a good high school now!  
  
kagome: i feel so sorry for her....  
  
yuki: feh....who cares about school? (rolls her eyes)  
  
kagome: well this is inu-yasha *points to inu-yasha* he's a little short tempered...sorry about that...that's sango  
  
*points to sango* she's a deamon exsterminator and miroku's a monk *points to miroku* uumm...you might want to keep away from him..  
  
rose: i noticed that already.....  
  
miroku: (has a red hand printon his face) but rose-chan....  
  
rose: (inches away from him) keep away from me.....  
  
yuki: but what are a monk,a deamon exsterminater,a half deamon,a kitsune, and a girl from outr time doing traveling together?  
  
sango: were looking for a jewl...  
  
inu-yasha: so i can become full deamon!   
  
yuki: feh..your to stupid to ever be a full deamon...  
  
inu-yasha: gggggrrrrrr.thats it your going down!  
  
yuki: *hits him with the wiffel bat* not before i play tee-ball with your head you baka!  
  
inu-yasha: *glare* ggggrrrrrrr....  
  
yuki: *smirk*   
  
rose: sigh..not again....  
  
tachi: why do i evan bother to follow you two?  
  
rose: why do i evan bother to be her friend?!  
  
tachi: i dunno...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
rose: yuki..calm down...you'll get to fight in the next chapter....  
  
yuki: i wanna kick his but now.....  
  
rose: just take it out on some of the reviewers...  
  
Yuki: ok...i have one reviewer i have a problem with..sakura10010!!!!!mabye your confused becuse the story is't over yet!!!! are  
  
you stupid!!! and never..i reapeat NEVER call me hun!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits her with a wiffel bat)  
  
rose: please exscuse her..she gets mad like this and has to take it out on someone..  
  
yuki: yeah sorry...i gratful for you sending in your suggetions..just..please don't call me hun.... 


End file.
